


The In Between Moments

by bestmeghanever



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestmeghanever/pseuds/bestmeghanever
Summary: This will be a collection of the moments in Quinn and Logan’s relationship that we didn’t see on screen right up to and after they confess their love at the prom.
Relationships: Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. The Kiss

“ _Weirdest. Day. Ever._ ”

" _...Uh huh.._ ”

Quinn hoped that if she slid far enough to the other end of the bench they can pretend this whole thing was a jacked up dream. However when she looks up briefly, Logan is still sitting on the opposite end of that bench, and none of her 177 IQ points know what to do. Or why, _why, WHYYYY_ She kissed him at all!

A similar monologue filled Logan’s head, of course it was something more like ‘Oh my god... _Oh my god_... _OH MY GOD!_ How did I..? Why did I..? Run.’

“I’ve gotta go.”

“I’m late for basketball."

Both statements were made simultaneously and in one swift movement the back of Logan’s Jet X was seen speeding through campus and a glimpse of Quinn’s uncomfortable mini skirt clad form was fleeing as fast as possible in the opposite direction.


	2. Two days after ‘Quinn Misses the Mark’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Quinn are determined to to put the kiss behind them, but it might not be as simple as it seems.

Logan didn’t know what to do about his girl problem. This had never happened in his entire life. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it or he’d be risking a hearty laugh in the face for kissing Quinn the-science-nerd Pensky. With that reminder he fell back onto his bed and groaned, his arm swinging up and landing over his eyes.

He had avoided their group of friends for two days just so he wouldn’t see her.

His mind insisted on going back to their kiss every two seconds and there was nothing he could do to stop it. No matter how he tried to think of something else his brain had other plans. Logan was forced to think that the kiss wasn’t as meaningless as he’d like to believe. 

“Either there’s something really interesting written on the inside of your forearm or you are troubled.”

Logan moved his arm away from his eyes just enough to see James walk through the door.

He scoffed and moved to a more relaxed (or at least what he hoped looked like relaxed) position on his bed, throwing his arms up behind his head. “Don’t know what you mean, I’m in a great mood.” Though his tone suggested otherwise.

James dropped his sports bag on his bed and grabbed a Blix from their mini fridge. He turned to Logan raising his eyebrows at his roommate. “That’s the worst lie you’ve ever told. And that’s saying something, you’ve told some doozies.” He cracked the seal on his apple-berry Blix.

“Doozies? What are you, ninety? Listen I don’t get troubled. Not by school, not by family, or money, or looks, _or_ girls! You’re clearly reading too much into this.”

“So this is about a girl then? Interesting.”

Logan’s brows furrowed. What was this guy, a mind reader? “I just said _not_ girls. Maybe I’m troubled by your poor listening skills James! _Ever think about that!?_ ” Logan could feel the anger he had been working on dispelling lately come flooding back all in an instant.

Arms outstretched in an accusing manner Logan breathed heavily as the adrenaline began fading and his pulse started pumping normally again. Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. If he was trying to convince James he wasn’t thinking about a girl for more than a few seconds, this was not the way to do it.

Logan could only look at the floor as he slowly lowered his arms from where they were once making erratic gestures. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled under his breathe.

James easy smile reflected that he expected behaviour like this from Logan. “It’s alright man. Listen, in all seriousness if you need to talk I hope you know I’d never tell anyone what you say. It can just stay between us.”

Logan couldn’t believe he was considering this. It was a kind offer. The kind of offer he would have punched someone for in the past, stormed out of the room, and then thrown money at the Dean in order to cover it up.

Logan sat back down on his bed and sighed. He knotted his fingers through his hair as his anxiety over the Quinn situation seemed to worsen.

He finally looked up at James again. “Fine. You want to know? You have to swear this doesn’t leave this room, understand?”

James nodded. “Wow, whatever it is must be serious.”

Logan couldn’t bring himself to meet James’ eyes. “I-I wouldn’t say its a serious situation _exactly_. It’s… it’s kind of… it could be complicated if I let it go any further.”

James raised his eyebrows. “So it’s concerning a girl and you’re worried about it getting serious. Okay, I get it. So you have real feelings for her. And that’s never happened to you before I assume?”

“What did you-? How did you-? Did you see it happen!?”

“Oh, no. That’s just called deductive reasoning. You know, like Sherlock Holmes?”

“Sherlock what? Listen, just tell me if you saw us kissing and I’ll let you live!”

“Ooou kissing was involved? Even more interesting. So you gonna tell me who it was?”

Logan pressed his lips together hard. No matter what he said, everything seemed to be showing on his face anyway.

“Never mind.” He said suddenly and made for the door.

“Logan!” James grabbed his arm and re-closed the door before Logan could get it all the way open.

“Hey, hey! Look, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t tease. And you don’t even have to tell me who she is. Or he.” He added. “I won’t say a word.”

Logan shook his head. “Okay. Look, the thing is. I’d never usually go for her. That’s why this is weird.”

“Logan, the people we fall for are never going to be the person we expect to love. It just happens.”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoooaa!_ I don’t _love_ her! We kissed like once and that was before Michael rode by on that horse! Sure, she’s a friend, sort of. Frenemy? I don’t know! Our dynamic is all over the place, okay!?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Look, Logan? It’s okay. People like who they like, and that’s okay. It’s all going to be fine. Now, why is this making you so worried?”

“I… we… she…this can’t be a thing… I… I don’t-!”

James gave Logan an encouraging smile. “Give it some time man. Maybe it will all make more sense when you talk to her.”

Logan's head snapped up. “Talk to her!?” He gaped at the other boy as though he had a few screws loose in his head. “I can’t do that! I kissed her. For real! Not for fun! Don’t you understand anything!?” He was sorely tempted to grab the collar of James shirt and shake it in order to emphasize his point.

James grimaced. “Has anyone ever told you you’re smart?”

“No.”

“I wonder why.” He quickly moved on when Logan reacted with a glare. “Listen man, I understand why this is so difficult, why it’s scary, but think about this a little harder okay? Maybe she has the exact same thoughts toward you. Don’t you think you’d clear up a lot if you spoke to her? She knows how she feels. Don’t you want to know too? Ask her.” James dumbed it down for him.

Logan knew logically, this made sense. But the thought of seeing her in person now was unthinkable. 

“I… I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“She’s… She’s…” Logan struggled.

“What?”

“She’s such a nerd!” He blurted.

“So?”

“So I- huh?”

“So why is that such an issue? Doesn’t that just mean you actually like someone who’s intelligent? Good for you, seeing past labels.”

“Well… yes. But this would change everything if I have… If I have… you know. Those things. Those terrible things.”

James scrunched his face up as he tried to make sense of Logan’s statement. “Oh! You mean _feelings!_ ”

“ _Don’t_ say it out loud.” Logan growled in return.

James chuckled. “It’s okay to have feelings Logan. You’re not a robot.”

“I don’t just catch feelings for a girl that easily.” He scoffed.

“Well maybe this girl is different.”

Different? Logan supposed he could classify Quinn as ‘different’ that was for sure. She was a huge nerd, a spaz, impulsive, headstrong, crazy, a scientist, hot, a good kisser- _what!?_

He needed to know why she kissed him back.

“That’s it! I can’t do this anymore! I’m going to talk to Quinn!” Logan practically flew out the door leaving James to yell after him.

“Quinn doesn’t have a cure for feelings Logan!”

* * *

Meanwhile Quinn was similarly freaking out. Although she had a slightly different tactic for dealing with it. Of course she only came up with this plan after stewing in her own thoughts and emotions for so long she felt ready to explode. This went on as an hour passed, then a day, then another before she decided this method was unproductive.

Even with her mass of intelligence she couldn’t solve what would hereby be classified as ‘The Logan Problem.’ She had tried, she ran the numbers so many times but by her calculations her attraction to Logan should be impossible given their opposing personalities, not to mention their difficulties getting along in the past. She decided to instead use physical activity to release endorphins in order to make her feel happier rather than more confused.

Quinn dressed in some workout clothes, grabbed her gym bag, swapped out her glasses for contact lenses this time so they didn’t accidentally break (Also so she could avoid running into anymore trashcans) and decided to spend the next two hours beating a punching bag while imagining it was her own face.

The gym was abandoned given the lateness of the hour so she had the place to herself. She dropped her bag close by, strapped on some boxing gloves and went ham on the punching bag.

Though this exercise was meant to be helping her, her internal monologue went something like: If I hadn’t kissed Logan like that I wouldn’t be feeling this way. Idiot. _Idiot. IDIOT!_

Her own stupid lips got her into this situation. He just had to go acting so un-Logany, being all sweet, looking all stupid hot. _No-_ stop thinking about him!

Logically Quinn knew the more she tried to reject the thought of Logan the more intrusive and/or repetitive this thought would become but she couldn’t make herself think in her usual manner right now.

“Ugh! Stupid- hot- jerk!” She punched the bag between insults and ended on a kick that impacted the bag so hard one of the chains holding it up broke loose causing the bag to fall a few inches lower than normal.

“Ah crap…” she grumbled. Deciding breaking gym equipment meant that was enough for today she removed her boxing gloves. The endorphins she was hoping for had not helped her anyways.

“Who’s a stupid hot jerk?”

Quinn whipped around to see the last thing she wanted to see right now. Logan’s dumb handsome face in the flesh.

“What are you doing here?” She snapped.

Logan looked at her strangely. “It’s the gym? I have awesome arms, don’t you think that comes from weight lifting?”

Quinn sniffed. “Right. Well I’ll leave you to it then.” She made to pick up her bag and throw it over her shoulder.

“Hey.” Logan called out causing Quinn to stop mid-step. “We should talk.”

Quinn was sure her hand was trembling. “I- why?”

“You know why.”

She flinched. Logan sounded serious for once. There was no joking, no superior tone of voice. There was just Logan. She turned around, her high ponytail nearly whipping her in the face as she spun to look at him directly. 

“You don’t have to say it was a mistake. I get it.”

“I wasn’t gonna say that.”

Quinn looked genuinely surprised. “You weren’t?”

“No.”

“Then what did you want to say?”

He looked almost at a loss for words for once in his life before he arrived at, “I was going to say… I’m confused.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat hoping it didn’t sound as loud as it felt. “About what?”

“About what it meant. I never… I haven’t kissed someone like you before.”

Quinn chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt her pulse beginning to speed up. “Someone like me? What, a nerd?”

“Well that too. But I meant I haven’t kissed someone I actually knew well before. We’re friends, sort of, right? It’s weird but… I keep feeling like maybe I want to do it again.”

Now Quinn actually felt like she’d taken a real punch to the face. “Again? Logan… I don’t know how I-”

Then he was in front of her. “Just once? I need to know what it feels like. Just one more time.”

He was looking at her, waiting for her answer. He looked genuine in his request, like this was important to him. He got even closer, his face inches away. 

“Okay.” She whispered. In an instant his lips were on hers. His kiss was more intense than the first time it happened. He was really going for it, no holding back. She couldn’t help but sink into it, her arms seeking out his shoulders for leverage.

As she expected, he was a great kisser. His arms latched onto her waist as he deepened the kiss even further. Quinn couldn’t tell up from down at this point, her head spun and her body became hot as she felt his warm lips on hers. She had never been kissed quite like this before. Mark was the least passionate person she knew, so kisses like this had never happened. It felt nice to be wanted in such a way.

Finally when Quinn felt she might pass out from heatstroke at the rate her temperature was increasing, she reached up to Logan’s neck and gently released them from the kiss. Or perhaps ‘make-out session’ was a more accurate term.

They both were breathing heavily after that interaction. 

“So-” Quinn panted. “Was that- was that what you were expecting?”

“Yes…no? I don’t know.” Logan breathed hard. 

“So… what should we do now?”

“I honestly have no idea."


	3. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during ‘Walk-a-thon’ episode. Quinn and Logan could never be a couple... right?

They had agreed not to see each other anymore. It was doomed to fail anyway. Quinn and Logan? Logan and Quinn? No way were they meant to be together. Logan shook his head fiercely trying to push thoughts of Quinn Pensky from his brain.

They had made the decision and that was it. No more secret make-out sessions behind closed doors. The end. Finite. Over and out. The curtains have closed. 

“Hey Logan?”

He barely registered the sound of his own name as he tried to convince himself this was the best decision for both of them.

_“Logan!”_

"What?” His head whipped around to see Maria from his Spanish class looking at him impatiently. 

“Are you coming? You wanted to be included in our study group right?” She gestured to the seven other hot girls behind her who were waving at him.

Normally he would smirk, swagger over and somehow convince the girls that studying could wait until later. However, today he unexpectedly didn’t at all feel enticed to go with them.

“I… Maybe some other time. Thanks for the invite.” 

* * *

As he slumped his way back to his dorm in a daze he hardly picked up on anything going on around him until he saw Mark Del Figgalo out of the corner of his eye. Normally he’d at least acknowledge the dude with a simple “Sup Del Figs” or a light insult but this time… this time he wanted to punch the guy so bad he really wished he had someone here to hold him back.

Mark must have sensed someone looking at him because when he saw Logan he began to walk over. Logan suspected that if Mark knew what murderous rage Logan was was feeling on the inside, he never would have done such a thing.

“Hey Reese, do you want to sponsor me for the Big Walk?” He held out a clipboard.

Logan wasn’t really sure if words were exchanged, all he knew was one moment he was seeing red, the next Del Figgalo was on the ground clutching his face.

“Dude, what the-?”

“That was for Quinn. I don’t think I have to explain right?”

He walked away from the crowd of people beginning to gather around them. Even if he got detention for this he didn’t care. It was worth it.

It also meant he couldn’t just stay away from her like he thought he could.

On his way back to his room, he saw her. She was speaking to her teacher outside the science building. It seemed to be a brief conversation as she waved goodbye not a minute later and began walking his way, seemingly texting on her tech-mate. 

He couldn’t help it. He stopped her in her tracks by walking into her path intentionally. 

Quinn looked up from her phone as she saw a pair of feet blocking her way. Her eyes travelled up and landed on their face. “Logan?” Her eyes widened seeing him standing in front of her.

“Come with me?”

Her brow furrowed. Crap. She really was cute. “What? Why?”

He could hardly believe the word that flew from his mouth. " _Please._ ”

Her body relaxed a bit and her eyes softened. “Okay.”

They ended up behind a wall. As soon as they were out of sight he was on her. His lips seeking out hers before she could get a word in. Though her enthusiasm in response to his kiss suggested she had no problem with it.


	4. Growing Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during ‘Vince is Back.’ Logan and Quinn manage to hide their growing relationship, well... barely.

“We need to be more careful! I think our friends are getting suspicious.”

“You really think so?” 

“They all exchanged weird looks when I defended you and then again later with that outburst of jealousy toward Mark.” Quinn gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

Logan simply grumbled something unintelligible about “…Stupid Del Figs.” Under his breathe.

Quinn paced the floor of Logan’s empty dorm room. “Baby, we should go back to our regular dynamic in public-”

“Quinn.” Logan cut her off “I don’t want people to find out either but I can’t go around treating my girlfriend like trash. I like you way too much to just say things like _all_ the time.”

Quinn smiled at Logan’s sweet side, the side that no one got to see except for her. “Okay, then what should we do?”

“Maybe we could sprinkle in some civility and see how our friends’ react. I mean we’ll have to tell them eventually, seeing as I’m not planning on us breaking up so-”

“You- you want to stay together?” Quinn interrupted.

Logan’s head shot up at the insecurity in his girlfriend’s voice. “Of course I do. I know a good thing when I have it." 

Before Quinn fully realized what she was doing she leapt into Logan’s arms and planted her lips on his aggressively. 

Logan was clearly not expecting this and fell backward onto their small couch causing Quinn to land in his lap.

That’s where she stayed until Michael nearly walked in on them. Quinn had to bound over to Logan’s laptop computer and do her best to pretend to be fixing it as an excuse. Michael was clearly suspicious but probably just thought it was another secret meeting to discuss his ‘surprise birthday party.’

* * *

Quinn couldn’t help herself as she saw her poor boyfriend being covered in bright yellow mustard and then pelted with croutons. “I think I’ll go check on him- them!” She corrected herself with a sheepish grin. “Just to make sure they’re okay.”

She got some raised brows at this statement but no one questioned her. She walked over to Michael and Logan who were still standing on their trigger plate brooding over their failed comeuppance.

“So…” She began. “What have we learned?” 

“Comeuppance doesn’t solve anything.” They chorused.

She grinned. “Well I’d say I’m sorry this happened to you but, honestly? Seeing you like this doesn’t make me feel all that sorry.”

Michael shook his head, flicking mustard through the air in the process “That’s cold Quinn, you know this is going to take me at least three showers to wash off? Have a heart!” He trudged off to clean up while muttering something about, “So not drippin’” under his breathe.

“Babe, I have to agree with Michael. Don’t you have any sympathy for your boyfriend?” He pouted. “I thought you cared about me.”

“Aw baby,” she smirked. “I just really think yellow is your colour, that’s all.”

He grimaced in response. 

“No really, it totally brings out your eyes.” 

A slow smile made its way onto Logan’s face “Thanks Quinn, you know I think it’s your colour too.”

“What do you-?”

She didn’t have a chance to finish as he ducked down and hoisted her entire person over his shoulder, covering various places on her body in mustard.

“Logan!” She shrieked as she pounded her fists on his back. “Let me go!” 

“Sorry what? I can’t hear you, I think I have mustard in my ears. Did you say spin you around?”

“Wha-? No I did _not_ you jerk-!” she cut herself off with her own scream as he spun them around. She latched onto his back and shoulder as she attempted to hold on while being covered in the slippery mustard. She could hear him laughing at her expense as he whirled around in a circle.

“ _I swear to God, Reese!_ ” Quinn shouted but couldn’t seem to help the smile that graced her lips.

Sufficed to say, they achieved a little more than civility that day. Most likely compromising their secret in the process. Logan stated later on that it was worth it.

* * *

Back at their table, the rest of the gang was more than a little confused at they stared at the interesting scene before them.

“Were they always that close?” Zoey thought out loud.

Lola shook her head. “I mean, I don’t think so? I thought they hated each other honestly.”

Vince cocked his head. “They look cute together.” He decided.

Every single head at the table turned to face him in an instant. “ _Cute!?_ ” Was shouted at the confused Vince Blake simultaneously by Lola and Zoey.

Vince was taken aback for a moment. “What? You don’t think they could ever go out?”

James made a noncommittal gesture and went back to eating his fruit, Lola laughed until her stomach hurt, and Zoey could not seem to stop her mouth from gaping open in shock.

Vince shrugged. He had weird friends.


	5. Make-up Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after ‘Dinner for Two Many.’ Quinn wants a make-up date and Logan is smart. For once.

Quinn sighed. “What a rip off. James and Zoey get a make up date after they ruined ours and what do we get?”

Logan grinned. “To be fair they have to eat their steak as they’re dodging volleyballs to the face.”

Quinn frowned. “What?”

Logan smirked. “I may have pushed the volleyball team to get in an extra practice today.”

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You would. You’re so bad.”

Logan got up in her space. “Don’t you like it just a little bit sometimes?” He whispered.

Quinn's eyes widened as he got right in her face. He always seemed to catch her off guard, and he always made things exciting. She had to say, she liked it. Quinn's lips quirked into an amused little smile. “Hmm.. maybe just a little.” 

Logan grinned and leaned the rest of the way to capture her lips. Which of course led to making out.

For once, Logan was the first to pull away. “I got it!”

Quinn looked confused. “Got what?”

“The answer!”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense. The answer to what?”

“Our date!”

Quinn still looked confused.

Logan sighed, “You just said we didn’t have a makeup date right? Well I have an idea! And the answer is Coco!”

“Coco?” Quinn deadpanned. “Baby, are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.” Logan rolled his eyes as he moved Quinn’s hand from his forehead as she attempted to see if he had a temperature. “I mean we should do the same thing she and Carl did on their date at Vaccaro. We’ll just disguise ourselves and then we can go wherever we want on a date with no problems!”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t I think of that? Baby you’re a genius!”

Logan grinned “Take _that_ , James!”


	6. No Coffee, no Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after ‘Coffee Cart Ban.’ Logan must learn Quinn is no pushover, especially when it comes to her boyfriend.

Quinn refused to to talk to Logan until he could admit he was wrong. She might have zapped his cups with a K, but he zapped her heart when he decided to not only not to tell her about his scheme but refused to even let her in on it. Not giving her coffee wasn’t really what was upsetting her, it was more about the fact that he treated her just like anyone else, like she wasn’t special to him.

As she was picking at her fruit salad during breakfast she felt the chair beside her move and someone plopped themselves into it.

“You haven’t texted me back since yesterday.” It was him.

She shrugged “I was busy.”

“Hey, can you look at me please?”

Quinn reluctantly tore her gaze from the piece of apple she’d been stabbing repeatedly with her fork. 

Logan studied her face, “You’re mad at me aren’t you?”

“What gave me away?” She replied sarcastically.

“Come on, what’d I do?”

Quinn felt her rage rise to the surface. “Are you serious? Logan, you almost got me in real trouble with the Dean of the school and you blatantly refused me and kicked me out of your dorm! How can I not be mad at you right now!?”

Logan shrugged. “Hey, business is busin-”

“ _Don’t_ finish that sentence.” She growled, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Quinn shook her head and stood up gathering her tray and dumping it in the nearest trash. She turned back to him. “Until you can actually admit what you did makes you a crappy boyfriend and indecent human being, don’t call me!”

“Quinn-” he made to grab for her arm and she brushed him off just as their friends arrived at the table.

“I mean it, Logan!” She yelled and stormed away.

She left Logan behind feeling extremely guilty and confused as to how he managed to mess up the first long term relationship he’d ever had.

He closed his eye briefly and sighed, he had no idea how he was going to fix this one. He ran his hands over his face in frustration as he turned back to his lunch. Only he was not met with just his turkey sandwich but instead the faces of his four other friends looking at him questioningly.

He dropped his hands instantly and plastered a very fake smile on his face. “Oh hey! Didn’t see you guys there. Well, bye!” He turned around but was forced to freeze in his tracks by, “ _Hold it!_ ” Courtesy of Lola.

“Why was Quinn so upset with you Logan? It looked serious.” Zoey asked him in concern.

“ _Nothing!_ ” He said in what he hoped was a convincing voice. “I- I sat next to her!” He burst out. “Um… and she…” he honestly tried to come up with a better lie but all he could say was, “Uhhh and she found that offensive?” His explanation ended up coming out as more of a question than a definitive answer.

All his friends looked at him as though he had lost a marble or two.

“Yup. That’s all it was. Later!” He ran as fast as he could in the same direction Quinn went. He might’ve messed up but damn it all if he gave up on getting her back so easily.

* * *

Logan never ended up finding Quinn that day. She disappeared after breakfast, and didn't return to her room all day. All his calls went to voice mail and texts were ignored. He had an inkling that he was going to have to do some serious grovelling or he would most likely no longer have a girlfriend at all.

He laid awake all night, even in the early hours of the morning he tossed and turned until he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Logan threw the covers off himself and snuck out of the dorm at 3:17am.

He sat on their bench as he contemplated what he could do that would fix things. Finally he came up with something. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

It rang for what seemed like ages until he got a, “Hello?”

“Chase?”

“Hey man, what’s up? Isn’t it like 3am over there?”

“Yeah…” Logan trailed off uncomfortably. 

“Dude? You alright?”

“No… Yes. No.”

He heard Chase chuckle. “Well which is it?”

“I… I need some advice.”

He heard Chase suck in a breath in surprise. “Really? The almighty Logan Reese needs my advice?”

“Well if you’re going to be a di-”

“I’m just playing man, what’s up?

“I… I think she’s going to dump me.”

“What? You are dating someone? Like, exclusively? Never thought I’d see the day when you became a one girl at a time kind of guy.”

“Yeah well, me either. Just tell me how to fix things when a girl gets pissed off at you.”

“What did you do?”

“Well… did Michael fill you in on the coffee cart ban?”

“Yeah he said they banned coffee on campus indefinitely.”

“Well the Dean lifted that, but not before I started running an illegal coffee shop out of our room.”

“…” he was met with silence for a moment and then Chase’s questioning, “ _And?_ ”

“What, that little tidbit doesn’t faze you at all?”

“Honestly with all the weird stuff that goes on at PCA, no it doesn’t.”

“Fair enough. Anyway, I may have charged her my regular price for coffee and she didn’t seem to appreciate that.”

“How much were you charging?”

“…”

“Logan?”

“You know… double.”

“Dude! Don’t you have any sympathy!?”

“I know, I know, shut up. I already got an earful. Anyway now she’s pissed since I might have also ratted out her illegal coffee shop too…”

“Dude!”

“To be fair I didn’t know she was involved in that!”

“Here’s my advice, apologize and mean it.”

“I tried! She won’t answer my texts or my calls!”

“Then you need to make a gesture.”

“A gesture? Like… a hand gesture?”

“No, I mean make it up to her in a way that will show her how much she means to you.”

“Ohhh that makes more sense.”

He could practically hear Chase rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “Make it something meaningful to your relationship. I bet she feels like you don’t care about her very much from what you’ve told me.”

“But I do!”

“Looks like you haven’t shown her that recently.” 

Logan sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Maybe incorporate the thing that started everything between you two. How did you get together?”

“…You want me to get her a bench?”

“Okay, never mind. Use your imagination, I’m sure you can come up with something that will be significant to her.”

“Thanks, It’s worth a shot.”

“Who is she anyway?”

“What did you say Chase? I think you’re cutting out! _SSHHHCCEEERRRR—_ ” *beep beep beep*

“Hello? Logan?”

Chase pulled the phone away from his ear as he got a dial tone in response. Shaking his head he muttered, “That jerk.” Though he couldn’t help the smile that followed the call. Even if Logan was a jerk it was clear that he was a jerk who also cared a lot.

* * *

Quinn finished her science test earlier than everyone else as per the usual. She decided she’d head back to room 101 and get in a nap before her physics and government classes in the afternoon. 

As soon as she walked in she noticed something was off about the dorm. Two of their small tables from when they had their illegal coffee shop had been set up again. Strangely enough there were a bunch of coffee cups resting on the tables, but she had no recollection of herself or her roommates putting them there.

Quinn moved closer and as soon as she stood in front of the tables, it was clear the coffee cups were set up in a certain order. 

The word ‘Sorry’ was spelled out in grandiose coffee cups filled to the brim with fresh coffee from the PCA coffee cart.

Quinn felt her lips curl upwards. She knew for a fact that Logan was being charged four hundred dollars a cup these days. There was about 29 cups here. He was a jerk most of the time, but he came through when it counted.


	7. Fears and Fixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during ‘Roller Coaster.’ When Logan begins to take the teasing too far, Quinn gets him to spill his own fears. Maybe it's possible for Logan to learn a lesson after all, as long as it comes from his girlfriend of course.

“Hey baby.”

Quinn dropped her bag in Logan’s dorm as she let herself in. Grabbing a Blix from his fridge she looked up when her boyfriend didn’t respond. He seemed to be consumed on his laptop.

“Baby?”

“Mhmm…?”

“Logan?”

“Yeah babe.”

“I think I’ll shave my head.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

“Maybe I’ll even shave my eyebrows to match.”

“Awesome.”

Quinn grimaced. Her boyfriend was quite clearly ignoring her. “I think I’ll buy a monkey and dress it up to look like you.”

“Great idea.”

“You know, getting back together with Mark sounds like a good idea right now, don’t you think hun?”

"For sure- Hey!” Logan finally snapped out of his trance and pointed an accusing finger at Quinn. “That’s uncalled for!”

“Then maybe pay attention to me every once and awhile. What are you so obsessed at looking at on there anyway?” She flopped down on the couch next to him and made an attempt to peer at his computer.

“Nothing!” He closed the lid to his laptop as fast as lightening.

Quinn gave him a knowing look. “Logan, if that was porn I’m not oblivious to the male desire-”

“No it was not-! Wait, you’d actually be okay if that’s what it was?”

“Yes, and stop changing the subject. What were you doing?”

He smiled guiltily. “I’m just making a little website in dedication to Michael’s fear of rollercoasters.”

Quinn’s jaw fell open. “Logan! He’s your best friend, how could you do that?”

“Oh come on, it’s funny!”

“So you’re the reason I just strapped Michael to a Hikenbacher G Force turbo chair!?”

“I don’t know what that is but it sounds hilarious.”

Quinn frowned shooting him a pointed look. “How would you feel if someone made fun of your fears?”

Logan shrugged. “What fears?”

“Surely there’s something you’re afraid of? You know, like my overwhelming fear that I’ll buy faulty plutonium some day and accidentally blow up the dorm in an experiment gone wrong.”

He gave his girlfriend a disbelieving look. “Sure, totally relatable fear. Also you could just stop buying plutonium.”

She waved him off. “So tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

Quinn tucked her feet under her body and got more comfortable on their small couch. “What you’re afraid of.”

“Nothing.”

“I do not believe that for a second. Statistically everyone has at least one fear, most likely multiple fears if you want me to do the math.”

“No! No, I don’t need you to do the math thank you.” Logan raised his hands as though he was going to physically stop her from doing calculations in front of him.

Quinn snapped her fingers. “I bet I know! You already experienced it! When your father cut you off and you had to be poor. I bet that’s your fear, right?”

“That was crappy, but I wouldn’t call it a fear exactly.” Logan began typing on his laptop again as he attempted to continue his website design.

“Horses?” Quinn suggested.

“What?”

“Flying?” She tried again.

“Now your just naming random-”

Quinn snapped her fingers. “Shirts with sleeves on them!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Quinn…”

“Hey, that one was plausible.”

“I could wear long sleeves if I wanted to but why deny the world these sexy guns?” He flexed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Okay, then losing your ha-”

“Being alone.” He cut her off. His voice suddenly became lower. “I hate being alone.”

She smiled softly and reached over to squeeze his arm. “That’s a fear that will not come true, not while I’m around.” She gave him a subtle look. “And I certainly won’t make a website advertising it.”

Logan looked to his laptop and then back to Quinn. He closed the computer a moment later, leaving the website unfinished. “Wanna go to that secret place behind the wall?”

She smiled. “Yes.”


	8. After Prom Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after their big scene at the prom none of their friends knew Logan and Quinn were a couple. Well, guess they'll just have to spill the beans the old fashion way. Confess. Though it seems Vince knows everything for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my take on what happened after the big reveal. Because in my opinion the last episode of Zoey 101 was hella frustrating. No shocked reaction whatsoever? Nah, I'm not having it.

If the gang noticed Quinn and Logan were dancing together during the last songs of the Prom they hadn’t said anything. Most likely they were too caught up in their own partners, what with Chase being back, Vince and Lola finally making it to the dance and Michael rejoining them after whatever it was he was doing with his car.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch.

The next morning however? 

Logan walked to the girls dormitory to pick Quinn up, they were getting their morning coffee at the coffee cart together today. He had to say, he was a little nervous. This would be the first time they were in public as a couple, well, besides last night at the Prom. But it also felt relieving not to have this big secret anymore. He knocked on room 101 and waited. Zoey answered the door. Her eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise at seeing him. 

“Logan? Can I help you?”

He gave her a strange look. “Yeah, Quinn ready?”

She frowned “For what? Why are you bothering her?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

What? Now this was an extremely weird thing to question him about considering Quinn and Logan’s relationship.

He almost sneered at her but settled for a disbelieving look. “Do I need your permission to pick up my own girlfriend?”

Her eyes widened a fraction. “I’m sorry I think I hallucinated, can you repeat that?”

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could utter any words he could hear Quinn’s voice behind Zoey saying, “Coming!”

Then she appeared. She looked cute today, wearing heeled sandals, a flowing royal blue top with a sweetheart neckline, and black high waisted shorts.

“Hey!” She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Hey babe, looking good today. Ready?”

“Thanks baby. Yeah let’s go. I’m craving caffeine.”

She took his hand and they made their way outside. If they had bothered to turn around they’d see Zoey having a fit in her own doorway.

* * *

They got some strange looks when they were out together, and there was definite gossiping but no one outright said anything. For that they were grateful. They sat by the fountain as they had their grandiose java-chino, and iced macchiato respectively. They were able to talk and laugh and flirt without worry anymore. Sure, they knew people were talking about them but it didn’t seem to matter so much anymore. Just being together for real was enough to get over it.

“Okay, I have to say, this is freaking me out.” A feminine voice cut into their conversation.

Quinn and Logan turned to see Lola and Vince sauntering up.

Logan rolled his eyes “What do you want?”

Quinn touched his arm and gave him a look. “Logan...”

He breathed out and his eyes softened at her touch. She could always make him feel calmer.

“Okay, first of all. Stop _that_. Whatever that is.” She made a flourishing gesture at the two of them. “You don’t have to be nice to him just because he’s near you Quinn.”

Quinn frowned and cocked her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Better question, why are you interacting with Logan of your own free will?”

Quinn exchanged a look with her boyfriend. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Maybe because he’s a jerk?”

Logan stood up, “Hey! I’ve actually been trying this year, do I get no credit!?” He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

Lola looked taken aback, “What crawled up your butt? You usually couldn’t care less about what I call you.”

Vince sighed “Can we all calm down please?” He turned to his girlfriend. “Hey, you know you’re my special girl but don’t you think you’re being too hard on Logan? I was a lot like him before I was able to turn things around. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Lola frowned, apparently this made sense to her, or at least it did coming from Vince. “Yeah I guess so...”

Vince smiled, “Great! Now with that being said let’s leave Logan and Quinn to their date.”

“Date!?” Lola laughed. “That’s a good one honey.”

Vince frowned. “But they are dating.”

“You’re killing me baby!” She laughed so hard she was nearly bent all the way over holding her stomach.

Lola’s laughing ceased the minute she looked at her two sheepish friends who had not denied these claims and somehow couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Quinn please tell me he’s kidding. He _is_ kidding right?” 

“ _Was no one at Prom!?_ ” Logan burst out.

Quinn nodded. “I think by divine intervention they all missed it.”

Logan turned in disbelief to his girlfriend. “You said you don’t believe in a higher power and science is the only deity you need.”

“Well in this case I truly believe some intermediary stopped every single one of our friends from seeing that scene we made last night.”

“This is stupid!” Logan raged. “That’s it!” He pointed at Lola. “Gather everyone in the girls lounge in an hour! Quinn, we’re telling them!”

She raised her hands in defence. “Hey, you have no complaints from me. This is ridiculous. How can everyone else know except our best friends?”

Suddenly a funny look overtook Quinn’s face. “Wait, Vince? How did you know?”

“Oh it’s all around campus.”

Logan threw his hands up in the air. “Then how do they _not_ know!?”

“Baby, your temper.” Quinn gently reminded him.

He dropped his hands and breathed in and out a few times. “Sorry.”

“ _Seriously!?_ The joke is over people! You can stop now!” Lola shouted angrily, still in disbelief.

Logan face palmed. “Oh for God sakes...”

* * *

All their friends were contacted and one hour later Zoey, Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, Chase, Dustin and even James were sitting in the girls lounge.

Logan and Quinn stood opposite their friends, unsure where to start. Logan was pacing next to Quinn until she caught his arm. “Baby, you’re making me nervous.” She whispered.

“What’s this big news? I was only gone for four months right? How much could have happened?” Chase chuckled until he saw the numerous looks of unease exchanged by all of his friends.

“Hi, I’m James.” James raised his hand to shake Chase’s.

“Riiiight. Who are you again?”

“Zoey’s ex-boyfriend.”

“And I don’t know if you remember me? I’m Vince Blake, I beat the snot out of you that one time. Really sorry about that by the way.” Vince saluted Chase from his side of the couch.

“Cool, so I definitely take back my first statement.” Chase said casually as he shook the hand of his girlfriend’s most recent ex and his old tormentor.

“For real man, there was this incident with a horse and-” Michael began.

Logan was absolutely bursting at this point and ended up blurting out, “No one cares about your horse! This is actual _important_ news!”

“Well then!” Michael said just a touch too dramatically.

“Logan. We were going to explain this to them calmly remember?” Quinn reminded him.

“Oh _please_ , the moment they find out they’re going to lose their damn minds! Never mind what state we probably left Zoey in this morning if she didn’t actually know anything!”

Zoey raised her eyebrows. “Know what? I mean I had a weird dream last night, it actually involved you two now that you mention it.”

“ _See!?_ The denial is already happening!” Logan ranted.

“Okay, you need to take a deep breathe and let me take over for awhile.” Quinn suggested and rubbed his arm soothingly.

Quinn took her own advice and breathed in deeply and exhaled before speaking. “Okay, there is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to come out with it. Logan and I have been dating for the past three and half months. We told everyone at Prom last night to which you were all conveniently not present for. No I’m not kidding, this is not a prank, neither of us have lost our minds, and yes we’re perfectly happy with the arrangement. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Go.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the long moment of silence that followed.

Michael was the first to react. “Guys, you tried this once before.” He sighed. “You know, the same cover up doesn’t work twice. I hate to tell you this but I already know about the surprise birthday party. Reusing this tired old trick doesn’t work anymore.”

Logan threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “Wake up, Michael!” He exclaimed. “Your birthday has already come and gone and you never got a surprise party, you big dope!”

Michael looked confused. “Oh yeah…” He trailed off and scrunched his face up in thought.

“Wait a second. So the girl you were obsessing over all that time ago was Quinn?” James cut in.

Logan suddenly found the ground extremely fascinating. He could only murmur out a barely intelligible, “Yeah.”

Quinn grabbed his arm and squeezed reassuringly causing his head to snap up and he couldn’t help but smile at her. She could always brighten up any situation, even one as uncomfortable as this.

“I wasn’t dreaming!?” Zoey burst out. “It felt real but I didn't think-? Quinn, how on earth did this happen!?”

“Zoey! Don’t tell me you believe this madness!?” Lola argued.

“They are literally being serious right now, Lola!” Zoey yelled.

“This is absurd!” She shot back.

“Wait, so you didn’t use me, you were already dating him?” Dustin broke into the conversation.

Quinn had the decency to look guilty. “Yes, sorry Dustin. Logan and I decided to pick ‘safe dates’ for each other. You know, people we would both be comfortable with the other taking to the Prom so we wouldn’t have to worry. You’re who Logan picked for me. I’m really sorry.”

Dustin shrugged it off. “It’s cool, I’m the only one in my grade that got invited to go so I’m actually like super popular now. Later!” With that he exited the girls lounge and was out of sight in a flash.

Chase rubbed his chin in thought. “Logan, is this why you called me at three in the morning your time like two weeks ago all tormented about how you were going to get dumped?”

“That was supposed to be confidential Matthews!” Logan glared at his friend.

Quinn’s face dropped and she grabbed Logan’s hand. “Baby, were you really that worried?”

Logan turned back to his girlfriend, his eyes having less spark in them than previously. “Well, yeah. I…” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You’re the only person I’ve had a real relationship with. I really thought I was going to lose you. I didn’t know what to do.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think that, I was just upset.”

“You were right to be. I was being a jerk, like usual.” He grumbled.

Quinn lips twisted into a mischievous little smirk. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s part of your charm at this point I think.”

Logan’s signature smirk made Its way back onto his face. “Really?”

“Okay, please stop. I don’t know if I can handle all these flirty gazes right now.” Michael rubbed his hands over his face in distress. “So you’re telling me there was never a birthday party? You actually were telling the truth about dating each other and I overlooked it?”

“For the love of- _Yes!_ ” Logan rolled his eyes. “It isn’t our fault you almost walked in on us making out and- _Ow!_ "

Quinn had elbowed him sharply in the side. “Gently, Logan. They’re already freaking out.”

Zoey’s eyes widened suddenly. “Soufflé!”

Chase looked at his girlfriend questioningly. “Sorry Zoe, repeat that? Did you just say, _soufflé?_ ”

“Sorry.” She began to explain. “James and I were at Vaccaro for dinner once and we found Quinn eating five lobsters alone and Logan on the floor five minutes later claiming to be picking up a chocolate soufflé for Michael. You two were actually there together weren’t you?”

Logan clapped in mock congratulations. “Yeah and thanks for throwing lobster shells at me while I was under the table Brookes.” He shot her a dirty look.

Zoey glared. “Well maybe you wouldn’t have been under the table at all if you both had just told us the _truth_ in the first place!”

Logan and Quinn exchanged a look of remorse.

“We’re sorry guys. We just…” Quinn couldn’t quite seem to find the words.

Logan jumped in. “We didn’t want to deal with all this.” He gestured to the interrogation going on. “We knew everybody would give us a hard time, given how unlikely a couple we are.”

Lola had seemingly hit her limit and jumped off the couch in order to express herself more freely. “Are you all seriously buying into this!?” She waved her arms around in a frenzy. “This has got to be one of Quinn’s crazy experiments! They are _not_ dating!”

Quinn was usually the one calming Logan’s rage issues but at that instant she could see her boyfriends’ point of view when it came to his difficulty in controlling his anger. Her own anger was now boiling to the surface. 

“Do you want some kind of proof or something Lola!? What else am I supposed to say to you other than I am completely serious right now!?” Quinn shouted.

“Yes I want proof, because this is a ridiculous concept! You and Logan have always hated each other!” Lola retaliated.

“Fine, I’ll give you proof then!”

“Yeah? I would personally love to see evidence that this isn’t an elaborate setup to prove some hypothesis about dating jerks or some other nonsense!”

Quinn smiled her fakest smile as she felt her temper reach its breaking point. “Fine. Easy peasy.”

Lola scoffed. “Yeah, I’d love to see what- _hey!_ ”

Lola’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as Quinn turned to Logan, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him toward her, and planted her lips on his all in one fluid motion.

Logan immediately adjusted and caught her by the waist as he nearly fell into her when she tugged him closer. Quinn shifted her hands to his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could to really drive the message home. To say it was a success would be an understatement. 

Quinn pulled away and turned to their friends while Logan regained his bearings. Apparently when he was caught off guard by a kiss his brain turned to mush. 

“Proof enough for you Lola?”

Lola nodded wordlessly, her mouth agape. 

“Come on, I dare any one of you to say something else about this!” Quinn challenged them, beckoning them to come forward if they were so bold.

“You are so hot.” Logan let slip as he stared at the woman he had fallen in love with.

Quinn’s lips twitched. “I didn’t mean you baby, but thank you.”

Finally breaking the silence Lisa clapped her hands together once as she stood up. “Well, I was actually present for the confession and I have to say I think you two are really cute together.” She smiled widely at them. “Congratulations on your relationship.”

Quinn felt herself relax a little. “Thank you, Lisa.”

"At least one of you has the right reaction.” Logan shook his head at his friends’ antics.

“Hey,” Vince threw his hands up in defence. “I was all for you two getting together before I even knew you were dating. You make a great couple in my opinion.”

“Thanks man.” Logan fist bumped Vince before throwing his arm around Quinn’s shoulders. He turned to his girlfriend, “Can we go babe? I’m exhausted.”

“Sounds good, Sushi Rox?”

“You’re reading my mind. Later losers.” Logan threw them a peace sign as he steered Quinn out of the girls lounge.

Quinn waved goodbye as they left, leaving their friends in various states of shock and confusion.

Zoey was the first to snap out of it, she looked to her friends and clapped her hands loudly to bring them back to reality. “After them!” She shouted. Everyone jumped off the couch at the same time and practically sprinted after the newly revealed couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! This was the first fic I've posted on AO3. Really hope it's okay and you enjoyed it. Zoey 101 was one of my very favourite shows growing up so during this whole apocalypse thing I decided to go back to it just for fun! Thanks for reading!


End file.
